El amor mata
by RoseJosephine
Summary: Ash y Misty acaban de conocerse. Sus encuentros se vuelven más casuales, sean o no, obra del destino. Se vuelven adictos uno del otro, pero quién juega con su vida de esa manera siempre termina perdiendo. Pokeshipping. Basada en los hechos de la película por Alex Cox: Sid and Nancy: Love Kills.


**El amor mata.**

**Advertencia:** Este trabajo es totalmente lúdico, sin fines de lucro. Ningún personaje me pertenece. Contiene mucho drama y situaciones de adultos.

**Aclaración: **En ésta historia Ash es un año mayor que Misty, se conocen a los 19 y 20. Los eventos finalizan a las edades de 20 y 21 respectivamente. Antes de las situaciones descritas a continuación Ash no conocía a Misty.

**Prólogo**

-¡Dawn!—Gritaba una voz masculina desde afuera de un edificio de apartamentos algo descuidado. -¡Dawn!—Replicaba su acompañante cruzando la calle. Era una fría tarde de invierno con el cielo repleto de nubes blancas, como su único testigo, caminaban por un lugar casi desolado, no había prácticamente ni un alma acompañándolos. Podían jurar que sus voces tenían eco. – ¿Porqué demonios no responde?—Dijo Ash posicionando por segunda vez su celular en su oreja, en otro intento fallido de localizar a la muchacha. —Ni siquiera da tono. Solo la contestadora. —Dijo mientras guardaba el aparato en su chaqueta de cuero.

Brock simplemente seguía gritando el nombre de la chica a todo pulmón, en varias ocasiones rodeando la boca con sus manos, en forma de megáfono. Mientras tanto, Ash apoyaba su espalda contra el frío muro del edificio mirando como Brock perdía el aliento sin resultado alguno. —Tengo una idea. —Susurró Ash haciendo que Brock se rindiera para poder escucharlo. Ash solo miraba con una sonrisa ladeada a un punto determinado en el suelo sin decir nada. -¿Vas a decirme que tienes en mente sí o no?—El muchacho de cabellos negros se acercó lentamente al lugar donde tenía fija su mirada levantando una piedra con su mano. Le dirigió una mirada a Brock antes de cometer el "crimen" mientras él soltaba una pequeña risa.

-¡Dawn!—Gritó Ash a todo pulmón mientras lanzaba el proyectil hacia la ventana que daba directamente con el apartamento de Dawn.

-Esto es un desperdicio…-Exclamó Misty sin muchos ánimos. Situada en el sofá con su cabeza en el respaldar de éste, fumando un cigarrillo y mirando el techo, totalmente aburrida.-¿Qué es un desperdicio? Al fin y al cabo pudiste llegar, y eso es lo que importa. —Dijo Dawn un poco confundida, situada al lado de la pelirroja. Misty llevaba largo rato repitiendo la misma frase. Su conversación fue interrumpida por voces provenientes de afuera gritando el nombre de la dueña del apartamento.

-¿Quién es?—Cuestionó Dawn en un susurro tratando de levantarse del sofá, hasta que Misty puso una de sus delgadas manos en su hombro. —Déjalos. No estoy de humor para visitas.

Fue entonces cuando un estruendo invadió el silencio de la pequeña sala, haciendo que Dawn se dejara su lugar para caminar hacia la ventana, en ese momento hecha pedazos por todo el suelo.-¡Son los chicos!—Exclamó Dawn, con una sonrisa enorme emocionada de saber que sus viejos amigos estaban probando suerte en Sinnoh. Corrió hasta un control pegado a la pared, permitiéndoles acceso a los chicos que ya habían ingresado al edificio.

-¡Dawn!—Gritó Ash ingresando al apartamento y abalanzándose sobré la aludida abrazándola amistosamente.-¿Adivina qué? ¡Me aceptaron en la élite de Sinnoh!

-De verdad me alegro por ti, Dawn con una sonrisa sincera, al tiempo que se separaban de ese abrazo. Fue ahí cuando Ash notó la presencia de cierta pelirroja desconocida que parecía ignorarlos a todos. Seguía en la misma posición de antes, mirando al techo sumida en sus pensamientos, lanzando humo desde su boca hacia arriba, totalmente concentrada en la danza que el espectro blanquecino hacia hasta desvanecerse.

-Misty… ¡Misty!—Exclamó Dawn con una voz fuerte y apretando los puños, ya que, al primer llamado ella continuaba con la misma mala actitud. La aludida miró hacia los acompañantes de su amiga, bastaron unos segundos para que Misty abriera los ojos sorprendida y lanzara su cigarrillo todavía encendido por la ventana que ahora era solo un marco de madera vacío, había aprendido a la fuerza que fumar no era una forma correcta de dar una primera impresión, y mucho menos frente a él. Sin duda le reconoció apenas sus ojos se cruzaron. Ash había logrado su sueño y era conocido más que todo en Kanto, de donde venía ella. Se levantó lentamente de su sitio, colocando sus dos manos detrás de sí.—Misty, él es Ash, y él es Brock—Dijo señalándolos a ambos.—Chicos, ella es Misty, solía ser la líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, vino a quedarse conmigo… por… un tiempo.

—Como sea,-Dijo Ash abriéndose paso por el lugar como si fuera suyo.-¿Qué hay?. -¿Que hay de qué?—Se entrometió Misty con la misma actitud con la que Ash la había recibido, cruzando los brazos, sobre su blusa rojo fuego.-No estaba hablando contigo, Pecosa.-Espetaba Ash acercándose peligrosamente directamente al rostro de ella, también con los brazos cruzados.-De comer.-Dijo ahora mirando a Dawn con una sonrisa, mientras se alejaba de Misty. -No has cambiado en nada—Recordó Dawn caminando hacia la pequeña cocina.

Al tiempo Dawn volvió con un par de platos, desvaneciendo la situación un tanto incómoda, Ash y Brock bromeándose entre ellos, y Misty observándolos, en especial al de los ojos caramelo, como analizándolo, con los ojos verde de ella. Definitivamente, tenía un nuevo objetivo.

-Y… ¿Qué harán el próximo viernes?—Cuestionó Dawn posicionando los platos en la mesa que estaba frente a ellos, mientras Ash desesperadamente tomaba el plato devorando su contenido.-Prácticamente, nada. ¿Por qué preguntas?-Le aclaró Brock.

-Haré una fiesta, hay que celebrar su llegada, ¿no?—Dijo Dawn sonriendo, sentándose al lado de Misty. —Excusas, excusas.-Bromeó Brock.

Ash estaba siendo arrastrado hasta su motocicleta por Brock, que le había insistido toda la tarde para que aceptara ir a la fiesta hecha por su amiga en común. Él se había negado a ir, solamente por el hecho de que actualmente no soportaba a cierta ''Pecosa'' (como solía llamarle últimamente) que actualmente vivía con una de sus mejores amigas. Él era terco. Al igual que ella. Simplemente chocaban. Brock siempre contraatacaba diciendo que eran el uno para el otro. Ash lo tomaba como una típica broma, ya que, pensaba que nunca terminaría con alguien como ella.

Finalmente cedió y acompañó a Brock a la fiesta, totalmente malhumorado, mientras Brock no dejaba de repetir "No faltarás a tu propia fiesta'' de manera amenazante. Cuando llegaron al destino, se encontraron con lo que imaginaron. Un puñado de adolescentes borrachos en una fiesta un viernes por la noche.

-¡Llegaron!—Exclamó la famosa "_host_'' de la fiesta.-Como que tardaron un poco… -Lo siento, tardé mucho en convencer a alguien. —Dijo Brock señalando a su derecha, donde ya no se hallaba nadie. Brock empezó a buscar a su amigo por toda la sala totalmente llena de gente alocada bailando, hasta que lo encontró en una esquina del cuarto bebiendo una lata de cerveza, muy antipáticamente. Haciéndole gestos intimidantes a cualquiera que quisiera acercársele.

Misty por su parte estaba en la habitación de Dawn, tratando de huir de todo el bullicio, definitivamente no le gustaba estar en espacios tan pequeños tan atiborrados de gente. Haciendo lo mismo que Ash. Solo bebiendo. No le gustaba estar sola, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, sufrir la muerte de sus padres y luego el rechazo de sus hermanas… Empezó a recordar… Las últimas frases que sus padres le pronunciaron, su intento fallido de liderar un gimnasio… La manera en que sus hermanas la sacaron de su propia casa y la habían dejado en la calle… Solo había sido capaz de traer un bolso rosa, con toda su ropa y el poco dinero que tenía… Y recordando su adicción… El momento en que la había probado por primera vez, gracias al tipo que en ese instante era su novio, Gary. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero ese no era el tiempo de lamentar todas sus estupideces. Necesitaba encontrar agujas y pronto. Tomó de golpe el último sorbo de su cerveza, lanzando la lata al otro lado de la habitación. Buscó desesperadamente su bolso sacando con manos temblorosas, la caja casi vacía de cigarrillos, tomo uno y abrió la ventana mientras lo encendía, se posicionó sobre el marco de ésta. Tratando de relajarse. Unos minutos después escuchó la puerta abrirse, sin mirar continuó en sus asuntos, pensando que tal vez era su amiga haciéndole compañía.

-Hey…-Dijo una voz áspera que reconoció inmediatamente llegó a sus oídos. Era Ash. Pero ella no estaba de humor de hablar o en condiciones de hacerlo. Se mantuvo en silencio ignorando nuevamente la presencia del chico.- ¡Esa maldita costumbre!-Exclamó él notando que se encontraba en la misma situación de unos días antes. -¿Qué demonios haces paseándote por el apartamento como si fuera tuyo? ¿Tu mamá no te enseñó a tocar la puerta?-Dijo Misty de manera punzante como si veneno saliera de su boca, sin moverse ni un centímetro de dónde se encontraba. –Solo quería escapar un rato de todas esas personas… Todo ese ruido me cansa.-Respondió Ash acercándose a ella.-¿Me regalas uno?-Preguntó extendiéndole la mano.

Misty continuaba sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra y de mala gana le pasó la caja al Maestro Pokémon, casi lanzándola al suelo. Ash no estaba en ánimos de argumentar con ella, se limitó a encender su cigarrillo y a sentarse en el suelo, al lado de los pies de ella, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Pasaron así varios minutos, en casi completa oscuridad, sin más luz que la que lograba entrar por la ventana. Hasta que él decidió romper el silencio.-Gané mi última liga solo con mi Pikachu, ¿sabías?

-Damas y caballeros, que la hora de presumir comience.-Bromeó ella con voz seria mirando ligeramente hacia abajo donde se encontraba él. Así permanecieron un rato más, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Mientras Ash pensaba… Esa chica de verdad lo estaba irritando, pero no podía negar que algo de ella le intrigaba, y aunque no le agradara el pensamiento, quería llegar a conocerla un poco más. Decidió tomar la iniciativa de nuevo. -Así que… Líder de Gimnasio, ¿eh? .-Misty arqueó una ceja mientras miraba nuevamente hacia abajo, pensó mucho la respuesta que diría, miles de insultos y frases crueles pasaron por su mente, pero la mayoría de gente a este punto de la conversación la hubieran dejado sola con su mala actitud, pero él, de verdad quería saber de ella, era la primera vez que alguien se dignaba o más bien, quería escuchar lo que ella tenía por decir. Dejó cualquier mala respuesta aparte, y simplemente respondió con la misma voz seria pero ahora sonaba algo melancólica.-Solía ser la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

-¿Solías? ¿Porqué ya no lo eres más?.-Ash imitó la acción de ella, mirando hacia arriba. Misty se congeló mientras miraba a Ash directamente a los ojos, ¿De verdad tenía que responder esto?.-Lo era hasta que mis padres fallecieron, y yo, por ser menor de edad en el momento, el gimnasio le pertenece a mi hermana mayor. Daisy.-Algo en ella se quebró al responder las últimas frases. Nunca había hablado de esto con nadie, le gustaba dar la impresión de ser la chica fuerte, dar a entender que los sentimientos eran para débiles.

-Y… Se que no tiene nada que ver conmigo pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Ash rascándose la nuca, su típico tic nervioso. Misty quedó en silencio un par de segundos, pensando que podría responderle. –Daisy, Lilly y Violet me echaron de mi propia casa con el pretexto de que no aporto nada al gimnasio y no sirvo para nada. Fue un acuerdo injusto.-Dijo mirando de nuevo a la ventana con la mirada enfocada en el vacío.

Ash no sabía que podría decirle. ¿Palabras de ánimo? No. No servía para eso. Creía que la haría sentir aún peor. Se sintió un poco torpe por unos segundos, hasta que las palabras perfectas salieron de sus labios sin pedir permiso.-Que se pudran.-Misty miró de nuevo hacia abajo totalmente sorprendida al escuchar las palabras del muchacho.-¡Que se pudran! Apuesto que ahora están lamentando haber echado al gran atractivo del Gimnasio de Celeste.-Dijo mirando a Misty directamente a los ojos, mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

Por su parte, Misty todavía seguía maquinando lo que acababa de decir él, totalmente perpleja, sin saber si discutir o agradecer ese cumplido. Aunque, debía admitir que esos cabellos negros algo enmarañados, esos ojos color caramelo y esa sonrisa le atraían, pero, ¿le estaba empezando a agradar?.

Creo que quedó algo largo para ser un epílogo, pero, ¡no quería dar una mala primera impresión igual que Misty! Espero les guste, no se olviden de dejar un review, un pollito muere cada vez que no dejan uno. :( ¡Dudas, comentarios y críticas son recibidos! Será un poco corto debido a la falta de tiempo, pero trataré de actualizar un par de veces a la semana, y depende de la reacción y compromiso con la historia de los lectores, le añadiré un final alternativo.

Eso es todo por hoy,

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Rose.


End file.
